1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to propellant formulations for use in gas generators and particularly to propellant formulations for use in gas generators used to pressurize the fuel systems in air-breathing missiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fuel systems in liquid fueled air-breathing missiles utilize bladders which must be pressurized to expel the fuel. Gas generators used to pressurize these bladders must meet certain specifications not normally required of gas generators. They must produce gases that are lower in temperature than those ordinarily produced by gas generators. In addition, they must produce these gases more rapidly than ordinary gas generators and, therefore, require faster burning propellants. Further, they must maintain constant pressure for approximately 90 seconds and thus must burn at a constant burning rate. Still further, the gases produced must be substantially free of solids.
Current gas generator propellants do not meet the aforementioned specifications. All of them fall short in at least one of the requirements and most fall short in at least two catagories.